


Wonder

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In the Beginning” story, Jim and Chris wake up together to start their first day on the Enterprise. Five year mission and all! lol Don’t own anything, except my imagination. I do own that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

The soft chimes of the alarm rang through the cabin. Chris groaned as he awoke. It was another day, but it took him a moment to remember where he was. He felt the bed shift as the other occupant moved the covers and sat up. “Mornin’,” Jim said before stretching. Chris watched appreciatively as muscles rippled across Jim’s back. Chris sat up and pressed a kiss into Jim’s back. Jim leaned back into the older man wrapped his arms around him.

“Morning,” Chris replied, nibbling on Jim’s ear.

Jim laughed, “You might have time to be amorous, but I need to get a shower and dressed.” Chris ran a hand down Jim’s chest and chuckled as well. “You have work to do as well,” Jim said, gently disengaging from Chris’ arms and heading for the shower. Chris groaned as Jim dropped his boxers just before he entered the bathroom. Jim liked to tease Jim like this.

Chris exited the bed and ordered coffee from the replicator. It was ready for Jim as he left the bathroom. Jim sipped the coffee quickly before starting to dress. Chris took his own shower as Jim dressed. Chris left the bathroom to find that Jim had fixed breakfast. Chris shook his head as he pulled his own gold shirt over his head after tying his shoes. Before they left for their own separate duties, Chris leaned in and kissed Jim, “See you tonight?” Jim’s eyes glinted with mischief. Jim responded to the kiss with enthusiasm.

They hadn’t even travelled to the nearest star other than Sol, Alpha Centauri, and they weren’t in any particular hurry. They’d get there soon enough. They would stop by Alpha Centauri in the next two days, but for now, the humanoid natives of the habitable world that orbited the sun were friendly, and always willing to exchange ideas.

Chris got back to the cabin that evening to find Jim bringing in food from the Mess. No one really expected them to eat with the rest just yet, they were newlyweds, after all, but they were expected to put in the occasional appearance at the rec room. Chris went in for the kiss as Jim set the meal down on the table. Jim smiled against his lips, “Have a good day?”

“Not an entirely unexpected one considering how far away from Earth we are,” they sat down and ate. “Jim, we are so fortunate to be together, and on this ship!” Chris took a deep breath, “Thank you for never giving up on us.”

“I love you, Chris, I would never give up on us,” Jim replied. They ended up in bed soon after that, and Jim’s heavy moans were music to Chris’ ears. It was never really about sex, but about how it felt while they were together. As Jim curled into Chris’ chest, Chris curled an arm around him, nuzzling his forehead.

Soon, Jim’s breathing evened out, telling Chris that Jim had slipped into sleep, “I love you too, Jim, and I sometimes wonder what you saw in me, but I’m truly grateful that you did.”


End file.
